nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jazz Portland
__TOC__ I was looking for a Libertan jazz musician or band, but the closest thing I can find is a neo soul singer :s or a hip hop group haha. too bad, I guess. Echocho 17:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hm. I'd love to have had her on the program, but I think we better stick to jazz-jazz 17:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, maybe I'll create a little character like Culligan, ... Echocho 17:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::The world saxophone quartet is a must :p Jon THE DUDE Johnson 17:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Those from Jazz Middelheim? 17:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Uhu, i you tubed them, they're great Jon THE DUDE Johnson 17:42, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Gotta do that too some time. If you have any other suggestions, dear co-organizer, just let me know :) 17:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'll be checking out some artists that visited Jazz Middelheim, maybe I'll find something Jon THE DUDE Johnson 20:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) In defense of jazz Some people don't like jazz, and I do admit some performances start like something that resembles rhythmic farthing. I laughed too when hearing my first notes of jazz but after a while you really start to appreciate (some) artists. Listening to jazz opens my eyes for how our little minds are forced to fit certain closed ideas. I say liberate yourself and come to Jazz Portland! (we must add links/samples) 14:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, maybe we can write at newspapers, and ask them to make promotion! Jon THE DUDE Johnson 14:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Will you design a festival poster too? 14:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll discuss it with the weaker half of the portland jazz duo Jon THE DUDE Johnson 14:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am happily surprised Yuri! Me and that good friend of ours suspected you'd not be a Jazz Man. But hey, one prejudice less - and so it should be! Hope you got some nice band/artist to add to the festival soon, Medve! ::::@Sjonnie: Shut it . BTW - Can I do the poster this time? I'll e-mail it to you before uploading it, anyway. Is that okay? 17:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure what you imply with 'a jazz man'. Are you 'a jazz man' Dimitri? I just appreciate most jazz and actually do enjoy quartet or quintet performances with diverse instruments. 11:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm not sure either 12:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Can The Blue Note 7 come? They are a fairly new septet that bring mainstream jazz. 12:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::They're Lovia-based, I may hope? They are more than welcome! Is it okay if I give them one of the top moments of the evening? It could mean a national breakthrough for them. 12:42, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I also love trio, quartets, quintets, and so on . @dimi, i'd be glad you make the poster, enjoy it! Jon THE DUDE Johnson 12:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Thanks Jon . It'll be for tonight, I'm at work now. (I'm waiting for the floor to dry, that's why I'm on the PC right now.) 12:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Did you make the floor wet, i can't follow Jon THE DUDE Johnson 12:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::It's like this: I paint the walls of the garage. They are very filthy. That's why I must clean them first, before I paint them. Cleaning them makes them wet, and the floor gets both wet and greasy. That's when I have to clean the floor too, to get it not-greasy. So. 12:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :@Dimi: they are a real band. American I think. 12:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Then i think it's okay :p P.S.: What about Mount Asgard? quite stunning no? Jon THE DUDE Johnson 12:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, alright. I'll get them on the program. 12:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Dimi: yeay! @Jon: hit my imagination real hard... 12:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Is that then positive or negative? Jon THE DUDE Johnson 12:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::A good thing. I'd sure love to have a picnic on top of those... things? 12:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Jihaa. Let's go Jon THE DUDE Johnson 12:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Jazz group Can I get the last free spot on sunday? The jazz group I'm working on is: Fox Force Four. Martha Van Ghent 08:53, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :It's yours! People, our program is ready! 09:56, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes were Booked full! Yea! Marcus Villanova WLP 19:54, August 21, 2010 (UTC) 2011 edition I would like to be on the organization team for the 2011 edition. Could I join you, Jon and Dimitri? Martha Van Ghent 10:22, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :That okay with me :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:48, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Great! Thanks main man Martha Van Ghent 10:49, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, join! 07:18, November 16, 2010 (UTC)